1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-collision protection system for machines that operate in a raw material stockpile yard, such as (by way of example) a coal stockpile.
An object of the present invention is to provide an anti-collision protection system that prevents machines/machine collisions with minimal disruptions to normal operations of the yard and allows maximum useable space for yard operations.
2. Description of Related Art
In the context of a raw material stockpile yard, the machine/machine collisions are collisions between machines, including stackers and stackers/reclaimers, that typically operate in such yards to deliver materials to and to recover materials from the yards.
Typically, these machines travel in defined paths on a network of rail tracks that are laid in the yard. Typically, the network comprises a series of parallel tracks. Typically, the machines include (i) a body and (ii) a boom that has a material delivery and/or recovery end and extends from the body. Typically, the boom includes a counterweight at the end of the boom that is opposite to the material delivery and/or recovery end. Typically, the boom is mounted to the body so that the boom can be rotated 360° about a vertical axis and can be raised/lowered to change the height of the material delivery and/or recovery end of the boom.
The location of a boom in space is described hereinafter in relation to the slew angle and the luff angle of the boom and the position of the machine on the defined path, such as the rail track.
The term “slew angle” of a boom of a machine is understood herein to mean the angle of the boom in relation to a nominated axis in the x-y plane. One suitable axis is the rail track axis in the direction of forward movement of the machine.
The term “luff angle” of a boom of a machine is understood to mean the angle of the boom with the horizontal.